


Through My Veins

by QueenLightning



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Dweller in the Dark | Good Ending (Code Vein), Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLightning/pseuds/QueenLightning
Summary: Ascelin woke up in a world of rubble with no memories and a girl in white by her side. After meeting Louis, a kind stranger with ruby eyes, she finds a purpose, a family and more as she explores Vein and searches for her lost memories.***not the best at summaries***
Relationships: Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Ascelin's POV**

I slowly open my eyes, vision blurry. I slowly blink, trying to get my vision to focus. I see a girl with white hair and golden eyes above me.

She speaks in a quiet voice. "Welcome back."

I blink again, vision finally normal. I focus on the girl in white.

"Hello... How are you feeling?"

_Empty. Weak. Thirsty._

I force myself to sit up, the girl helping me with gentle hands. I look around at the destruction around us. I try to think of how I got here or anything. My mind comes up blank, my name being the only thing I can remember.

"Don't worry, it's okay... I don't remember either." She speaks, staying close to me. I watch as she slowly stands up and points over at something. "Over there."

I push myself to stand up. I stumble slightly, breathing heavy. I look over and see what she's pointing at, a white tree. I slowly walk towards it, dragging my feet.

"It's dry, isn't it?" She speaks and I look around, seeing dust fly up with the breeze. I keep walking after the girl, who stops every several steps to make sure I catch up. She keeps glancing back at me with every other step. "We can go slow. I am here with you."

_Thank you._

We continue to walk at a slow pace, towards our destination. The girl keeps speaking reassuringly. "Just a bit farther. We're all right."

I have no memory of myself or her, but I'm happy she's with me.

"A spring will slake our thirst." She stops again and looks at me. "I had been waiting for such a long time..."

I look at her confused but continue to move closer. We finally make it to the white tree and I watch as she crouches beside it.

"It seems everyone everywhere is thirsty. There is a spring that will cure that thirst. One that weeps tears of blood." She stands back up and turns towards me. "That's what they said, anyway." She takes a few steps back, towards the tree. "This way..."

I look at her and moves towards her, towards the tree. I gasp and clutch my chest as a strong pain and thirst pulses through me.

"It's alright."

Images flash in my mind while the girl keeps reassuring me. The pain continues to increase and I barely notice that she gently takes my arm. She bites down on wrist and I watch as my blood drips onto the ground.

I watch as the tree comes to life, growing sprouts and little blue lights flow. Beads as red as blood grow from the tree.

The girl looks at me. "So, it is you..."

I look at her, confused and in pain. I fall to my knees, clutching my chest tighter. I squeeze my eyes shut as the pain worsens.

I open them again to see her holding out one of the beads. "Here. This is for you."

I drink the contents with her help, a sweet metallic taste fills my mouth. I immediately start to feel much better, all the pain and thirst fading away. A wave of sleepiness rushes over me. The girl sits down at the roots. She pulls me close, resting my head on her lap.

"Rest now. I will be here when awake."

I give her a small smile before adjusting. I slowly close my eyes and everything fades to dark.

\------

"On your feet! We're about to go hunt for blood beads. Hurry up and get ready!"

My eyes flash open when a loud voice yells. I slowly sit up, seeing that I'm in a different place from where I fell asleep. To my relief, the girl is still with me, though now she's the one that's asleep.

"You're awake, then?"

I look at a man sitting on the ground in front of us. I stand up, keeping my eyes trained on him.

"Your friend just fell asleep. So what happened to your masks?" He asks, looking up at me.

I tilt my head in confusion. He just nods. "Forgotten about those too, have you?"

I look around the room, spotting a table in the back of the room. I walk towards it. I look through the masks, my hand immediately grabbing a certain one. A small wave of familiarity washes over me. I put the mask on, it clicking into place on the frame. I look up when the loud voice speaks again.

"Number three and four! Newcomers too! Time to work! Check your gear and come up!" The ladder is kicked down.

I look through the other masks. I find one that looks better than the rest, though the eye part is broken. I walk back over to my companion and kneel in front of her. I gently nudge her, causing her to wake up. I hold out the mask to her and she takes it. She holds it in her hands before putting it on. She looks at me, tilting her head.

I give her a nod before standing up and holding my hands out. I help her stand up and she nods to me. "Thank you."

***Time Skip***

I continue through the cave after separating from Oliver, a good natured revenant that I was paired up with. I was separated from the girl up at the surface. Thoughts of what those men could be doing to her causes anger to build up with each Lost I cut down.

_'If there's even the tiniest of scratches on her when I get back, I'll tear them all apart._ '

As I continue on, I see a man leaning against the stone wall. I narrow my eyes and grip my sword tighter, ready to cut him down if he's like the revenant that took down Oliver.

He spots me when I get close and pushes himself off the wall, grabbing his sword. I stop just a few feet away from him. My eyes go from his face to his crimson sword before back to his face. I miss the way his eye flashes a glowing red for a second before returning to a ruby color.

A deep voice speaks in the back of my mind. _**Always keep a close eye on the pretty ones.**_

He speaks up first. "Are you a fellow explorer? It appears you're alone. I'm on my own at the moment too, but I was hoping for a partner for the path ahead. What do you say? Would you mind working together, at least until we're through here?"

He senses my skepticism and continues. "Don't worry, I'm not going to stab you in the back. The miasma and the Lost here are enough trouble as it is."

I watch the stranger, slowly circling around him. I stop and after a few moments, I give him a single nod. Something in me is drawn to him and knows that I can trust him.

He nods. "Thanks a lot. I'm glad to work with you."

I continue down the path, the stranger close behind. We start getting through the cave faster. He shows off his skill when attacking the Lost. He takes them down with speed and grace, proving to be a great ally, and a fierce opponent if he chooses to turn on me.

We come across a white tree, a spring just like the one I went to with the woman. I jump down and walk over to it. I cut my hand and hold it over the roots. I watch as the spring comes to life like the other one. I pull a bead off the tree, looking at it.

I pull off more as they appear, putting them into a bag. ' _Now to get back to her.'_

I turn and look at the stranger to see him watching with wonder. "Could that really be?..."

I move up the little ramps and find a dried mistle. Like with the spring, I let a couple drops of my blood fall onto it. I watch as it opens up, purifying the air.

I continue to follow up the path, only stopping when the stranger calls out. I turn and look at him.

"Hey, you, that's... Forget it. We'll talk later." He shakes his head before walking up to me and we continue on. "We're not too far from the surface now."

' _Good. Almost to her._ ' I think to myself, pushing forward. I watch as the cave turns into a building.

I find another silver chest. I open it up and see a different sword. I pick it up, a sense of familiarity rushes over me. I swing the sword, getting a feel for it.

"I see you found something you can use. It's quite a sword, it will definitely be of great use." The stranger tells me, notioning to the sword in my hand.

I nod and we continue on, cutting down more and more Lost. It's not too long before I can see sunlight.

"Back on the surface again." The stranger says in relief.

I immediately speed up my pace, almost running to get back to her. I slow down once I'm back where I started. I see all of the revenants on the ground turning to ash. I spot the girl laying on the ground unconscious, Oliver hunched over near her.

I run towards them, stopping as he spins around with glowing red eyes, swinging his hammer at me. The hammer bounces off the stranger's sword as he stands between us.

Oliver makes inhuman noises as his eyes glow. The stranger looks at my fallen ally. "Once someone is lost, they can never come back." He goes into a ready position. "Cast aside your doubt."

I look towards the unconscious girl, that would be Oliver's next victim. I immediately get ready for a fight, my heart clenches. ' _I'm sorry Oliver. I will end your suffering. And I will protect her.'_

After taking down Oliver, who changed into a large creature in the middle of the fight, I run to her, kneeling down and gently shaking her.  
I help her sit up when she awakes with a groan. We look at each other and I gently grip her hand when she reaches towards me.  
  
"She's alright." The stranger speaks, relief in his voice. "By the way, both of you-"

A deep voice comes out of nowhere. "...is the duty of all revenants. There are no exceptions."

I look at a red crystal laying on the ground where Oliver turned to ash.

"A Vestige. Best to stay away from those stones. Anyone who touches them is defiled, transformed into the Lost. Don't listen to their whispers." The stranger cautions me.

Oliver's voice comes from the stone next. "Someone has to be sacrificed. Without blood beads, we won't make it."

I slowly tilt my head, drawn to the whispering stone.

"Once she's settled down, let's get out of here." He tells me before turning his back to us and standing guard.

I slowly release the girl and move towards the stone, unable to resist the urge to touch it.

"Wait. What are you-!"

I kneel down and grab the crystal. It pierces through my hand as energy and pain pulses into me. I groan in pain as everything starts rushing over me.

"Let go! It'll swallow you up!" The stranger yells from behind me.

"It's alright. You can do it." The girl speaks from beside me.

I keep groaning as the pain gets worse. I hold the crystal up, watching as a blue light comes from me and into the crystal. After a few more moments of intense pain, it calms down before everything goes white. I faintly hear the stranger yell out something in confusion.

I move up the stairs after walking along paths, watching memories that belonged to Oliver. The doors open and blind me as I walk through.

I open my eyes and see we are back to reality. I look at the stranger as he breathes heavy with wide eyes. "What the hell was that?"

The girl speaks up, answering. "It was a memory, carved into that Vestige by the one who left it behind."

He looks between us, still in shock. "I didn't expect that I'd get dragged into it too."

I lift up the hand that held the Vestige and look at it amazed. I look at the girl when she speaks to me. "We both melted into you."

I look at the stranger next when he speaks. "I can't believe this. What a power." He gets off his knee, standing up. "Come with me. I know a spot where we can rest." He takes off his mask and formally introduces himself. "I'm Louis. I'm researching blood beads." He walks to me and offers his hand. "Nice to meet you."

I look at his hand before back up to his face, a kind look on his face. I slowly take his hand, and he helps me to my feet, the girl rising beside me.

Louis slowly releases my hand with a nod. I nod back and follow him with the girl by my side.

' _Louis, I don't know who you are. But I know I can trust you._ '

**********


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little thing, Ascelin is a selective mute. So she can speak, she just chooses not to.

**Ascelin's POV**

I stand out on the balcony with the girl by my side. I look out over the wasteland, a red mist reaching up into the sky in the distance.

"Ugly, isn't it?"

I look back when I hear Louis speak. He walks out onto the balcony with us. He looks out in the distance as he explains. "The Red Mist showed up a short time after the Queen was defeated. And when it did, it trapped everyone and everything inside, giving birth to the society of revenants ruled by Silva. The Gaol of the Mists... As time passed, that was the name people gave to the world inside. The creatures trapped inside the miasma wander in a neverending cycle of death and rebirth, always searching for blood beads to sustain tbem."

I look down at the blood bead in my hand. I look up from the ruby bead and towards the dark haired man beside me.

Louis continues speaking. "Revenants need to have blood. Without it, they turn into those creatures we call the Lost. The revenants who captured you were desperately searching for blood, terrified of losing themselves. That's a common fate these days."

Louis looks at me, turning his body towards me. "But ripples are beginning to form. You cleared the miasma and revitalized the bloodspring."

I fully turn towards him and nod, thinking back to the bloodspring I found with him.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

I shake my head, not being able to remember.

He puts his hand to his chin, his elbow on his other hand. "You've forgotten? Anything you do remember?"

I just shake my head in response.

He puts his arms down by his sides. "That's unusual, losing so much of your memory. Well, I suppose it was the same for her."

We both look at the girl, who's still looking at the view. We all move off the balcony, her moving towards a bed surrounded by candles. I look at Louis when he speaks to me.

"For now, just take it easy. Make yourself at home. Oh and I didn't get your name."

I open my mouth to speak but close it when I don't feel comfortable enough to speak to him. I make a writing gesture with my hands and it clicks in Louis's mind.

"Oh! Wait here." He immediately moves towards a desk towards the front of the church. He returns to me with a pen and notebook. I take them from him when he holds them out.

I write down my name before showing it to him. He looks at my name before offering a polite smile. "Ascelin? Well, it's nice to meet you Ascelin. You can hold onto that if you'd like. I have plenty more."

I nod, giving him a small smile before I turn towards the girl. I walk over to her and stop in front of her. She looks at me. "It's... warm here, isn't it? Everyone wants to know more about me, but I don't know the answer to any of their questions. All I can remember is that my name is Io and that my place is by your side. My name... I have no idea what it means..."

I tilt my head, confused. I write down a question before showing it to her. **By my side?**

She looks at me, giving me an answer. "I'm not sure. It was simply decided. One does what must be done. And for me, that is my mission... to stay at your side."

I look at the bandages on her leg and arm before writing down another question. **And those bandages?**

"I was wounded while I was searching for you... I'm not a very capable fighter." She answers.

I notice she looks really tired so I gently make her sit on the bed. I give her a small smile and nod when she looks up at me. She gives me a small smile of her own, before removing her veil. I watch as she sets it somewhere safe before laying down on the bed. 

I leave her side after a few moments, moving towards a blond woman leaning against a car. I stop in front of her and she looks at me with blue eyes. "...You're an unfamiliar face. Has Louis stuck his head into another pot of trouble? Well, it's none of my business, really... Anyway, I'm Coco, a merchant by trade. Stop by if you need anything."

I give her a small nod before walking away. I see a tall guy with dull red hair pulled into a ponytail. I walk over to him and he looks at me with lime green eyes. "All revenants carry some secret with them. Don't do anything funny. I'll be keeping an eye on you until this talk with Louis settles down." He narrows his slited eyes at me, speaking with a warning tone.

I give him a nod, understanding his skepticism. He reminds me of someone but I can't recall who. I walk away from him and to a girl with big brown eyes and orange hair pulled into a ponytail. She has a mask cover the lower half of her face.

She speaks with a cheery voice. "Nice to meet you! If Louis brought you here, then there must be a reason right? I'm Rin Murasame. I provide the back-home support for all the explorers here. It's a pleasure! I've got my own reasons for why I can't go into combat with you... but I'll provide your weaponry and maintain it for you. What's your name?"

I show her where I wrote my name in the notebook. She looks at it and nods. "Ascelin? I like that name! It's really nice to meet you Ascelin! Anyway, relax and make yourself at home." 

I give her a small smile, once again having the feeling of being reminded of someone. I see a man older than everyone else here in white armor towards the front of the church. I walk over to him and he looks at me with one blue eye and the other red, a scar going through it.

"There you are... The revenant that Louis sees so much potential in. I'm Davis. I go around for the provisional government as part of the investigation into the depths. Just as a warning, try not to stir up any trouble. If you do, I won't be able to do my job, and... Well, you get it right?"

I give Davis a nod before moving on. After exploring the little areas, I return to Louis. He looks at me. "The ability to draw strength from experiencing memories... And the power to revitalize bloodspring. Both unprecedented. Sorry, but could I get a sample of your blood? We might understand more if we analyzed it."

He sees my slightly skeptic look and immediately reassures me. "It won't be much - just a small vial - so you won't need to worry about bloodthirst."

I nod and he leads me to one of the back room. I sit down on the bed and lower one of my sleeves. I watch as he takes a small vial of my blood. He offers me a small smile. "It'll take a while to get the results. So take it easy back here while you wait."

I nod, pulling my sleeve back up as he leaves the room. I look around the room and see the window as a ledge big enough to sit on. I immediately get off the bed and sit on it. I pull my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs. I immediately feel calm and a sense of familiarity in this spot.

I get up once I nearly fall asleep. I stretch before picking up the notebook and pen and leaving the room. I walk back into the main area. I see Io is sleeping peacefully on her bed. I walk over to Louis, as he looks over something. 

He looks up and at me when I get close. "Oh, perfect timing Ascelin. I've done what I can to look into your talents and have confirmed something surprising."

I nod for him to continue, curious to know what he found.

"Revenants have blood types that differ from those of humans. These types greatly affect a revenant's abilities. However, your blood had no specific type- or maybe more accurately, your type is broken. Your abilities - and the fact that you have no specific type - might be due to your being what we call a "Void-type." You were able to gain another revenant's power through a Vestige, right? That phenomenon is unique to Void-types." He fully explains.

I take a moment to process everything that he just said. I think back to Oliver's memories. I gained some abilities from them. Some of his abilities. I look at Louis when he speaks again. 

"Supposing you are a Void-type, there's a test I'd like to perform. Don't worry, you'll get something out of it. I'm going to give you some of my blood. If my theory is correct, it should act as a medium that will give my power to you."

My eyes widen at the thought of taking his blood. I'm curious about my situation too but it feels strange to take blood from someone I just met. I watch as he walks behind the bar, getting a glass. I watch as he cuts his hand, putting some of his blood into the glass. He returns to me, handing me the glass. "Well, here goes..."

I take it from him and look at the red liquid. I look back up at him and he gives me a nod. I put the glass to my lips and drink it. Instead of the bitter taste I was expecting, his blood was sweet, enticingly sweet. It still had the metallic taste to it. I close my eyes, savoring the sweet liquid as a small rush comes over me. A name comes to mind as the sweet taste fades away, leaving behind the metallic taste for just a few moments. I open my eyes back up and look at him.

He looks at me with curious ruby eyes. "Well?"

I write down the name that came to mind and show it to him. **Prometheus?**

He nods with a small smile. "That's the name of my blood code. So the test was a success. Now you can use some of my power to help you."

I nod and write thank you before showing it to him. He nods in response. "You're welcome Ascelin. I hope it will be of some use." 

After talking with Murasame and Coco, Louis leads me over to the area with a large map on the board. The red head moves over to us, leaning against the back of one of the couches, apple in hand.

I glance at him before looking back at Louis when he speaks.

"You remember that scene we witnessed at that Vestige? That kind of stuff happens every day here." He holds up a blood bead, looking at it sadly.

"Silva has taken most of the humans that survived under his protection, so revenants are left to rely on blood beads alone to slake their unending thirst. But... Well, nothing in this world lasts forever. The springs started to dry up, and so blood beads grew rarer and rarer. And the order Silva created by levying and distributing blood beads won't last much longer either. The world needs more blood beads. Only then can we strive for fairness instead of petty favoritism."

He looks away from the blood bead and towards the map, pointing at it. "That's why we've been exploring the Gaol of the Mists. We're doing research to learn all we can about blood beads. But the miasma has been a real problem. It makes our thirst even worse, so our progress has stalled. Now though." He looks at me. "We have a glimmer of hope. Your power can clear the miasma. If you could help us... Well, you'd be drawn into a bitter conflict... Still, the truth is, we don't have a lot of hope without you. Will you join us?"

I don't have to think about it. I immediately nod, wanting to help in anyway that I can.

He holds out his hand, a small smile on his face. "Thanks."

I immediately take his hand, sealing the deal. I think to myself, ' _I'll do anything and everything I can to help you Louis._ '

I look over at the red head when he speaks, releasing Louis's hand. "So, it's a done deal?"

He stands up straight, turning to us. His previous warning and skeptical look, being replaced with a much more friendly look. "Well then! From now on, you're one of us." He takes a few steps towards me before tossing his apple up in the air. 

I watch it and catch it one handed. I look away from the apple to see his outstretched hand. I look from his hand up to his face. "Yakumo Shinonome. I'll be looking forward to seeing you in action."

I take his hand and shake it. I show him my name from the notebook and he nods, smiling. "Nice to meet you Ascelin."

Louis gets our attention, giving me a small smile before notioning to the board. "Let's get right into it. Here's what's going on..."


End file.
